All's Fair in Love and Espionage
by Lady Demosthenes
Summary: Alternate Universe. Mamoru is a spy working on an important mission. As such, he has little time for his dear lady Usagi who seems to be naive to his job. However, there is more to Usagi than meets the eye for she has her own secrets. Mamoru/Usagi Ple
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: It's surprising, I never imagined myself beginning to periodically write Usagi/ Mamoru fics, but obviously, I'm beginning to like them. Please read and review if you want more. (BTW: This is an AU fic.)  
  
Mamoru sat hunched over his mahogany desk reading over the assignment his secretary had just brought in. He yawned as his deep blue eyes skimmed over each line- his life as a spy exhausted him. His latest mission was concerning a company, which was rumored to have been cloning humans unauthorized. Even though the year now was 2092, and technology had advanced so much over the last century, a special effort had been made to make sure that the cloning of humans was banned. Any company caught performing this monstrous deed would be immediately terminated, and through the work of spies such as him the world was purged of the malicious. Mamoru gently picked up the piece of paper containing his instructions and put it through the paper shredder, after which he took the contents and threw them into the fireplace. It was the standard procedure of disposing your orders so that no one would be able to retrieve it later. The important information was now stored in Mamoru's memory and the remainder was now crackling softly in the fireplace. First and foremost right now, he needed to go and apply for a job at the company, so without further ado, he pulled on his thick leather jacket and exited the building. The snow was coming down lightly as he strolled down the sidewalks over to the location at which the company was located. As he shuffled along, a familiar face popped up.   
  
"Hello Mamo-chan!" the young girl with a red jacket exclaimed cheerily. Mamoru couldn't help but smile, though sometimes she seemed childish, he loved Usagi, the young blonde girl that would usually brighten his day. Unfortunately though, for the sake of secrecy and her security he had to lie to her a lot, especially about his job.  
  
"So, Mamoru how is business at the technology center?" Usagi interrogated sweetly. Mamoru almost winced; he hated having to lie to someone that he should trust more than anything. He feared, though, that if she ever found out about all his lies, she might leave him. It was for her own good, it'd be too precarious for her to know what his real job was.   
  
"Everything has been going fine lately, though I must say it's a bit tedious," He smiled warmly and Usagi became scarlet in the face.  
  
"Are you busy right now?" she asked hopefully. He wanted to say no, but he knew that he had a mission to carry out right now.  
  
"I'm sorry, Usagi-koi," he answered reluctantly, "I've got some work to do."  
  
Usagi sighed sadly, "But you're always doing something, and you never have any time for us to do anything." Mamoru felt the words stab at his heart, and he promised himself that after this mission things would be different, yet this mission would turn bring him some unexpected surprises.  
  
He didn't mean to make her leave, but the way it came out made her turn away, "Usagi, I've got a lot of work to do right now, maybe we can talk later." She seemed hurt by his last statement, but she nodded and left abruptly. He ran his hand through his raven black hair; soon he'd be back with the lady he cared about more than anything. But first, there was this mission to take care of. He entered into the lobby of the company, which had only been one block away from his secret office. As discreetly as possible he walked forward to the counter in the hall where a red haired lady sat. She looked up and smiled softly, her green eyes piercing his inner being.  
  
"How may I help you?" she asked.  
  
"I don't mean to bother you, ma'am," he replied with as much charm as possible in order to make sure things went smoothly, "but I'd like to apply for a job here."  
  
"Do you have any training in genetics?" she questioned. Mamoru whipped out his facsimile of a certificate authorizing his skill in the genetic field. She nodded accordingly and accepted it from him. "It'll take some time for us to decide if you are fit for any of our jobs here, but until then, I'll have Kunzite show you around."   
  
A handsome man with long white hair stepped forward, "My name is Professor Kunzite, and you would be?"   
  
"You may call me Mathew," Mamoru answered, he never gave away his real name- it would be too dangerous if he got caught.  
  
"Well, then, Mathew, just follow me and I'll show you around," his voice was resonant and had a chilling tone about it.   
  
  
  
Usagi sat on the doorstep of the bridal store, trying to keep from weeping. She desperately loved Mamoru with all her heart, yet she had certain secrets she had taken precaution to make sure were never revealed to him. And now it had started to tear at her heart. When he looked at her, he probably saw a sweet and innocent young lady, which meant she was doing her job well, perhaps too well… in the original plan, she was only supposed to pretend to love him but she now found that even in reality she did. Something soft brushed up against her leg, and Usagi looked down to see her dear ally- Luna. The black cat looked up at Usagi with a folded up white piece of paper in her mouth. Usagi quickly took the piece of paper out of the cat's mouth and read it with a sense of urgency. Afterwards she folded the paper and placed it in her pocket to dispose of later.   
  
Ok, so this doesn't seem so interesting yet, unless you think so otherwise. I promise this will be more exciting in the future and if I get enough good reviews I'll continue with it. And then maybe you'll find out exactly what Usagi's role is in this story. Also, this story will be a Mamoru/Usagi fic.   



	2. Secrets Untold

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters; I sincerely hope you'll enjoy this Alternate Universe Fanfic (Anyone notice that I love to write AU fics? And cliffhangers, while we're on the topic of what I like to write. Isn't it ironic? I started this fic about a month or so ago and now they've cloned a human fetus. kinda scary, ne? By the way, you know what really adds to a fic? To be listening to some Sailor Moon midis while you read it! (I know I do that when I'm writing. Inspiration ^_^) Gah! This is probably boring people now! On with the tale!  
  
Mamoru, or rather Mathew followed Kunzite down a long corridor all the while keeping his guard up. He had been well skilled in his art of spying and thus, had not ever been caught (or so he thought) but there was always a first time for everything.  
  
"This is where are lab technicians work," Kunzite pointed to a room to the left from which a strange humming noise could be heard. The white door had a crimson sign on it, with the words "Keep Out!" written in a very commanding fashion. Mamoru made a mental note to investigate the room later on, but for now he decided not to interrogate since it might arouse suspicions. As they walked down the white washed hall, his skin began to tingle in a most unwelcome fashion. This whole place had such an unnatural aura; he was convinced that whatever went on here did not have good intentions. Further down, the walls and tiles went from being white to pitch black - it almost felt like entering a black hole. The lights were dimmer in this part of the hall as well.  
  
Mamoru took a deep breath thinking to himself, "Keep calm, Mamoru, keep calm." Kunzite turned to look at his companion and smiled as he stopped in front of a large forest green door. He took a silver key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He opened it slowly and gestured for Mamoru to enter first. In the room were two green Italian couches waiting to greet them. Mamoru sat uneasily in one of them as he waited for Kunzite to take his seat as well. Kunzite lighted several white candles standing on a golden candelabrum and then sat down in the other chair.  
  
"Must conserve electricity," Kunzite stated, a malicious smile forming on his face, "so, you want a job here?"  
  
Mamoru let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding, "Yes." Kunzite looked over his resume once more scanning the many qualifications and nodding in approval.  
  
"You certainly have the skill," Kunzite answered, "but can we trust you?"  
  
"I can keep a secret," Mamoru commented boldly, "I am willing to take whatever steps necessary to help you achieve your ultimate goal."  
  
"Surely you must seek something in return," Kunzite asked, he knew the nature of humans all too well. If this man didn't want anything in return, then there would have to be a catch and he knew they couldn't trust him.  
  
Mamoru smiled, he had been prepared for this question. This would determine whether or not he was worthy of the position at hand. "Well, now that you mentioned it, I'm a bit short on cash," Mamoru answered, feigning a look of desperation  
  
"Perfect," Kunzite thought, "this pitiful human will do anything I want just to get a little money in his pocket." (No, Kunzite's not human, you'll see later.: P ) "In that case, I can supply you with the amount you want if you'll do a few jobs for me here and there," Kunzite said.  
  
"What kind of jobs?" Mamoru asked, "I'm willing to do just about anything."  
  
"That's great," Kunzite commented, "follow me and allow me to show you." Kunzite stood up and straightened out his gray lab coat with his gloved hands. He led Mamoru out of the room and back down the hall towards the room with the "Keep out" sign on it.  
  
  
  
Usagi began to walk towards a large building just off the horizon. She closed her eyes and let the snow hit her face softly. She allowed her memory to drift.. far.. far. back to when she had first found out about Mamoru.  
  
  
  
It was a prosperous company monopolizing the technological industry (no, not Microsoft ^_^); the company that she worked for, Griffin, that is. No, it was more like she owed Griffin and its employees than anything else. She had been an orphan; with no known relatives - left on the streets to die. Until, that is, the CEO of Griffin had come across her and took her in. He gave her delectable food and a luxurious life. But it had come at a cost - he had her trained to be a spy for them. To make sure nobody pried into the company business deeper than they should be. To keep the curious away. She was good at her job too - no one found out about the operations going on within. No one. Not while she was on guard. Then, came this man - Mamoru, he had actually called himself Michael to keep his true name secret. But, she was smarter than that. She had dug painstakingly through files to find out everything about this man. He was trying to get a job at Griffin and hoping to expose the company. Usagi wasn't about to let that happen. She warned the employees and told them to keep things toned down. She even went farther as to bump into him one day on the streets "accidentally". From there she had used her charm to snare him into her trap. He never found out that she had any association with Griffin - such was her skill that she could keep this a secret from him. After a while, he was convinced that the company really was honest. He didn't tell her this, of course, but it became obvious when he stopped investigating. However, she was still instructed by the CEO to keep an eye on him - just in case. That's when things began to go wrong. She had fallen in love - real love not the pseudo love, which she had feigned (I really like this word!) before. He had caused the world she knew to begin to crumble. but how could she ever bear to reveal to him all that she knew?  
  
  
  
The cat tugged at her leg impatiently, pulling Usagi out of her reminiscing. "All right, Luna," Usagi commented pulling the note out of her pocket again. It seemed that someone else was trying to breach company records. Usagi sighed- what was she ever going to do with herself? 


	3. The Raging Fire of Love

Disclaimer: I have decided to make the disclaimers of my stories more interesting. At least enough so that they're actually worth reading. (Author comes down a rope in a black bodysuit with all sorts off happy spy gadgets.) (Takes out a large black one with silver dragons on it and holds it up to the air.) (Fire erupts from the gadget and writes in the sky: I do not own Sailor Moon.)  
  
Author's Note: Yes, yes, yes. I have not updated this forever! I almost thought about giving it up, but there is quite a bit of support out there for it. I hope there still is. So here is Chapter 3 of "All's Fair in Love and Espionage."  
  
The white door swung open with a small creak as the "keep out" sign on it swiveled to and fro. Kunzite led the way, his lab coat gently swaying behind him; he gestured for Mamoru to enter as well. The room was lit by ultraviolet lights and the atmosphere was fraught with evil. Kunzite directed Mamoru over to several tubs filled with a glowing liquid in which lay several pods.  
  
"What are those?" Mamoru dared to ask. From them wafted an unfamiliar olfactory; it was not pleasant yet not repugnant either.  
  
Kunzite let a malicious smile creep across his lips, "That is none of your business. All you are here to do is listen to my instructions and collect your dues and be out." Mamoru nodded.  
  
"Forgive me, but curiosity got the best of me," he answered letting desperation cloud his voice, "You're right. I'm here for the money."  
  
Kunzite nodded in approval pondering, "Stupid human. Perfect to do our work for us." He reached for a small plastic pail in the corner with a tablespoon in it. It was filled with a slimy sort of green material that reeked with a most unpleasant stench. He added a teaspoon of the contents into each tub and then returned the pail to its former position. "This is what I want you to do," Kunzite stated, "every hour. When you are not doing this, I want you at the front desk."  
  
"What shall I be doing there?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"You'll tell anyone that isn't here for a job that this is an important genetics facility and that we have no time for questions," Kunzite answered.  
  
Mamoru almost stated, "But it isn't, is it?" Almost. But he kept his mouth shut and held the thought within him. Of course this was no genetic company. And then a greater realization dawned upon him as he stared into those tubs. "They're not cloning humans," he thought in horror, "but what are you doing?" He had cracked down on companies that had cloned humans before, and he could tell by the equipment that that was not what they were doing. This mission was something else. Something far worse and he had yet to discover what.  
  
Kunzite froze for a second and then spoke, "I have to go right now. You should go to the front desk and come back here in an hour. I'll be back to monitor you." Mamoru nodded in obedience. Without another word, Kunzite opened the door and left. Mamoru expected Kunzite to wait and make sure that he would leave, but the silver haired man did no such thing.  
  
"I don't understand why he left me here alone," he thought, "could he be so stupid to trust me so quickly?" He looked around and instantly saw why Kunzite had left without worry. For in every corner of the room were video cameras monitoring his every move. It seemed this mission would be even harder to complete than he had fathomed. First he found out that the mission wasn't even about human cloning, which was originally why he was sent to investigate the company, and now he discovered that there was no direct way to find out exactly what was going on. "Oh Usagi," he pondered, his mind racing back to his blond beauty, "how I wish I could be with you more often."  
  
* * *  
  
She jumped out the window just before flames consumed it. No one was injured, she was sure of it, but all their records had been decimated. Griffin didn't ask her to make sure there were no casualties; it was something she had done of her own volition. He had softened her too much. Usagi shot out a whip-like rope that anchored on to the roof of another building and pulled herself to the top of the roof. There, she stood perched as firefighters swarmed to tame the roaring fire. "Oh Mamoru…" she thought as her hair blew all around her.  
  
* * *  
  
He left the room with the odd tubs and pods to go stand at the front desk as he had been instructed. There was no excitement there. No one came. No one questioned anything. "This company came so quietly into town no one even noticed," he thought straightening out his black hair as if Usagi would come walking through the door at any second. He leaned against the white wood that made the white desk and let out a sigh. An hour crawled by slowly, and then Kunzite came for him. Together, they went back into the 'forbidden room', and Mamoru was given the chance to test out putting the slim into the tubs. He trembled slightly at the look of the gunk oozing into the tubs and the surreal mien of the pods that resided within them. After properly completing this task, Kunzite led him out of the room and back to the front lobby.  
  
"You may leave now," Kunzite stated slipping a fifty-dollar bill to Mamoru. Mamoru accepted it frantically even though in reality he cared not for the money.  
  
"Thank you," Mamoru said grateful for the opportunity to leave and not the money.  
  
"Come tomorrow morning at 9 A.M." Kunzite stated, "you can expect that much payment and more tomorrow." Mamoru nodded and then left so as not to arouse any suspicions.  
  
Kunzite stood and watched as Mamoru left the building, "Foolish human. Greed shall be the end of you. But never mind that, at the least young pods will be able to flourish. And then this whole planet shall be ours."  
  
* * *  
  
He walked slowly to his office, exasperated from the day's work and having discovered nothing more than that this company he was investigating was not cloning humans but doing something far worse. The snow had stopped, but it was even colder now since the sun had already set over the horizon. The sky was blanketed in clouds…and smoke. He looked up sharply to see a building not far off on fire. His pace quickened and his breath started to come hard. Snow began to flurry around him as he sprinted towards his office building, but when he arrived, his worst fears were confirmed. His office building, his workplace all ravaged. Destroyed. At first he didn't understand how such a thing could have happened. But then, without having to even be told he realized the truth. "An enemy of the company must have done this, a spy like myself but specific to a large company," he thought.  
  
A firefighter approached him, as he stood appalled and angry. " Did you work here?"  
  
Mamoru nodded, not averting his eyes from the building. Anger seethed within him; whomever was responsible would pay.  
  
"Lucky thing, it was. I mean, not the incident, but the fact that no one was injured," the fireman stated, "Almost as if were planned to happen that way."  
  
* * *  
  
From above, Usagi watched. She had been waiting to see Mamoru even though she had already secured the building by pulling the fire alarm ahead of time. She had wanted to make sure he wasn't hurt. In fact, she couldn't find herself capable of leaving until she had made sure that he was unharmed. And there he was now, his slender handsome figure standing while being caressed by the falling stone. She was at an angle that would allow her to see the expressions on his face. The anguish. The anger. The desire for revenge against the perpetrator; he was precocious so he must have surmised that this was no accident. Her stomach twisted in knots at the sight of it. Not all the training in the world could have prepared her to betray the one who owned her heart like this. Not all the training in the world could have held the tears back when she saw the look on his face. If he ever found out, he would hate her. Loathe her. And that thought alone was more than she could stand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Here I end chapter three! I hope you have enjoyed~! Please Review, and remember if you'd like me to email you every time I update just send me an email at ladydemosthenes9@yahoo.com telling me so. Have a nice day (or night)! 


End file.
